Dance Dance Revolution: House Of Characters
Dance Dance Revolution: House Of Characters is a game that was published and released by Hasbro. it is avaliable for Wii U, PS4. Xbox One, and Nintendo Switch. Show/Game Character packs JD TV Show *Teacher Kygo And Friends *Kygo *Avicii Englishmen Adventures *John Newman Rappers Aboard *French Montana Singers Club *Ben G Singers High/Total Drama Singers *Jessie J *Ellie Goulding Mortal Kombat *Kano *Kitana *Kenshi *Baraka DDR Supernova-DDR A (Ace) débuts *Queen-Zukin *Dark-Zukin *Gus *Julio *Ruby *Zero DDR 1st-Extreme débuts *Maid-Zukin *Charmy *Baby-Lon *Disco/Afro *Lady *Alice *Astro *Rage *Yuni *Emi *Devil-Zukin *Princess-Zukin *Jenny *Johnny *Izam *Robo-2000 * Downloadable Character packs MLP Winx Club *Bloom *Stella *Musa *Flora *Tecna *Aisha *Roxy TMNT *Leonardo *Donatello *Michelangelo *Raphael Total Drama series *Tyler Animaniacs *Yakko Warner *Wakko Warner *Dot Warner *Dr. Otto Scratchansniff Pokemon *Pikachu *Squirtle *Bulbasaur *Charmander *Piplup *Turtwig *Chimchar Biker Mice from Mars *Throttle *Modo *Vinnie Super Mario series *Mario *Luigi Sushi Pack * Outfit packs Casual Pants *Jeans (Green/Blue/Black/Red) *Leather Pants (Black/Red/Silver/Gold/Purple) *Baggy Pants (White/Black/Orange/Sky Blue/Dark Pink) *Zebra-Striped Pants (Black-White/Black-Red/Black-Purple/Black-Blue/Black-Yellow) *Checkered Pants (Black-Red/Black-Purple) *Polka-Dot Pants (Yellow-Dark Blue/Black-White/Purple-Black/Red-Black/Blueberry Blue-Black) * * Skirts (female characters only) *Checkered Skirt (Black-Red/Black-Purple) *Polka-Dot Skirt (Black-White/Purple-Black/Blue-Black/Yellow-Dark Blue) Shirts *Plain T-Shirt (any color) Popstars * Ninjas Space Hip-hoppers Pants Shirts *Funky Tank Top (Black/White) *Graffiti T-Shirt (Blue/Purple/Cherry Red/Pink/Orange) *Hoodie (Black/White/Blue/Red/Purple/Pink) *Sleeveless Camo Shirt (Green/Blue) Hats * Eyeglasses *Cat Eye Sunglasses (Red/Pink/Purple/Blue/Green/Yellow) Vampires! Downloadable Outfit packs Fairies Winx Club Magic Winx Charmix Enchantix Celebrity Heroes Magic Winx/Regular Transformation Charmix *Kygo's Kit (A silver tornado-shaped brooch and a fuzzy yellow star-shaped hip bag) *Jonas Blue's Kit (A triangle pin with a transmitter waist bag) *David Guetta's Kit (A silver brooch with two long upside-down curves ending in spirals with a lime green stone and a dark pink rose shoulder bag) *Tiesto's Kit (A gold and silver mirror pin with a divided moon and a blue hip bag with swirls on it) Enchantix Nerds School Time Animals Halloween Christmas Rock N Roll Makeup packs Casual Elements Glitter Eyes *Glittery Blue Eyes Eyeliner *Black Glittered Eyeliner *Blue Glittered Eyeliner Downloadable Makeup packs Party Nonstop Mode Courses Fast and Slo-Mo #dj TAKA - Absolute (Difficulty: Basic/Difficult) #Nelly - Hot In Herre (Difficulty: Difficult/Expert) #Bazzi - Mine (Difficulty: Difficult/Expert) #Mohombi - Bumpy Ride (Difficulty: Basic/Difficult) #NAOKI - BRILLIANT 2U (Orchestra-Groove) (Difficulty: Expert/Challenge) BAM! vs. TLC Light - Ben G #Ben G - Juice (Difficulty: Basic/Difficult) #Ben G - Anaconda (Difficulty: Basic/Difficult) #Takeoff ft. Ben G - Rain Over Me (Difficulty: Basic/Difficult) #Ben G - God Is a Woman (Difficulty: Basic/Difficult) #Ben G ft. Takeoff - Dirrty (Difficulty: Basic/Difficult) Rap Mania Throttle's Favorites #NI-NI - 1,2,3,4,007 (Difficulty: Basic/Difficult) #KTz - AM-3P (Difficulty: Basic/Difficult) #NAOKI - BRILLIANT 2U (Orchestra-Groove) (Difficulty: Difficult/Expert) #dj TAKA - Abyss (Difficulty: Basic/Difficult) #Nicki Minaj - Anaconda (Difficulty: Difficult/Expert) Music packs DDR 1st DDR 2nd *NAOKI - BRILLIANT 2U *KTz - AM-3P *NAOKI - BRILLIANT 2U (Orchestra-Groove) DDR 3rd DDR 3rd PLUS DDR 4th *dj TAKA - .59 (Tengoku) *NAOKI - B4U *BLUE DESTROYERS - HYPNΦTIC CRISIS *SMiLE.dk - BOYS (EURO MIX) *NI-NI - 1,2,3,4,007 DDR 4th PLUS DDR 5th *Bambee - 17才 (17 sai) *Captain Jack - My Generation (Fat Beat Mix) *Judy Crystal - ロマンスの神様 (Romance no kamisama) *NAOKI underground - INSERTiON *good-cool - I Was The One *dj TAKA - Abyss *dj TAKA - Absolute *d-complex - Ecstasy DDRMAX DDRMAX2 *Scooch - More Than i Needed to Know *dj TAKA with NAOKI - 革命 (Kakumei) *Yoma Komatsu - Ever Snow *Jun - Sweet Sweet ♥ Magic *RevenG VS DE-SIRE - TSUGARU Challenge-only Songs *KTz - AM-3P (AM EAST remix) *NAOKI - BRILLIANT 2U (K.O.G G3 REMIX) DDR Extreme DDR Supernova DDR Supernova 2 True Kiss Destination DDR Solo DDR X DDR X2 DDR X3 DDR A (Ace) DDR Winx Club Disney's Rave (Dancing Stage) DDR Disney Grooves Oha Suta Dance Dance Revolution *YAMACHAN WITH JIMUSASUHIKARU - HAPPY GO LUCKY *MORIKUBO SHOUTAROU - WHY! -THE ZONA'S SONG- *ZOBEKKA - ZONAPARA -WHY! PARAPARA REMIX- *OHHAGUMI - SAYONARA NO KAWARI NI *WARUJIENNU - O-HA! MAMBO -A SHINY NEW TODAY- *WARUJIENNU - CANDY *OHA KIDS WITH IMAKUNI - OHA SKA! *YAMACHAN & REIMONDO - OHA OHA SUTAATAA *CLUB SPICE - CUTIE CHASER (MORNING MIX) DDR Supernova DDR Supernova 2 Downloadable music packs Ben G's favourites The Vengaboys: Best Of Eurovision 2018 *Aysel Mammadova - X My Heart *Equinox - Bones *Cesár Sampson - Nobody But You Eurovision 2017 Eurovision 2016 French Montana: Best Of Ben G: Best Of Eminem: Best Of John Lundvik: Best Of Luis Fonsi: Best Of Follow Me!: Dance Move-Based Songs Remixes & Acoustic Versions *John Lundvik - My Turn (David Guetta Remix) *Benjamin Ingrosso/Ben G - Dance You Off (Eurobeat Remix) *Oscar Zia - Human (Alan Walker Remix) *Benjamin Ingrosso/Ben G - Dance You Off (Kygo Remix) *Iriao - შენი გულისთვის (Sheni gulistvis/For you) (Major Lazer Remix) *John Lundvik with Y&Co. - My Turn (Super Euro Version) *Benjamin Ingrosso/Ben G with Y&Co. - Dance You Off (Super Euro Version) *Shawn Mendes - There's Nothing Holding Me Back (K.O.G. G3 *Shawn Mendes with Y&Co. - There's Nothing Holding Me Back (Super Euro Version) *Oscar Zia - Human (Jonas Blue Remix) *Luis Fonsi & Demi Lovato - Échame La Culpa (Acoustic Version) *Kristian Kostov - Beautiful Mess (Acoustic Version) *Kristian Kostov - Beautiful Mess (Jonas Blue Remix) *Kristian Kostov with Y&Co. - Beautiful Mess (Super Euro Version) *Equinox - Bones (Alan Walker Remix) *Equinox ft. Stormzy - Bones (Remix) *Equinox - Bones (Heavy Metal Version) *Kristian Kostov ft. Stormzy - Beautiful Mess (Remix) *Kristian Kostov - Beautiful Mess (K.O.G. G3 Remix) *Kristian Kostov - Beautiful Mess (From Nonstop Megamix) *John Lundvik - My Turn (From Nonstop Megamix) *Benjamin Ingrosso/Ben G - Dance You Off (From Nonstop Megamix) Long Versions/Full Versions Note: The long versions and full versions count as 2 songs *Equinox - Bones (Long Version) *NAOKI - B4U ~Glorious Style~ *Kristian Kostov - Beautiful Mess ~Extravaganza Style~ *Stormzy - Shut Up ~Full Moon Style~ *NAOKI - DYNAMITE RAVE (Long Version) *Iriao - შენი გულისთვის (Sheni gulistvis/For you) ~Starry Style~ *Benjamin Ingrosso/Ben G - Dance You Off (Long Version) *John Lundvik - My Turn ~Slow Style~ Song Sequels *John Lundvik - My Turn, The Sequel *Benjamin Ingrosso/Ben G - Dance You Off, The Sequel *The Vengaboys - The Vengabus Is Gone! (We Like To Party, The Sequel) *Kristian Kostov - Beautiful Mess, The Sequel * * * * * Songs in other languages *John Lundvik - Sola (My Turn (Spanish Version)) *John Lundvik - Sola, La secuela (My Turn, The Sequel (Spanish Version)) *Benjamin Ingrosso/Ben G - Ballare (Dance You Off (Italian Version)) *Benjamin Ingrosso/Ben G - Ballare, Il seguito (Dance You Off, The Sequel (Italian Version)) *Benjamin Ingrosso/Ben G - Danse Avec Moi (Dance You Off (French Version)) *Benjamin Ingrosso/Ben G - Danse Avec Moi, la suite (Dance You Off, The Sequel (French Version)) *Cesár Sampson - Slå På Meg (Nobody But You (Norwegian Version)) *Luis Fonsi & Demi Lovato - Not On You (Échame La Culpa (English Version)) Difficulties *Beginner *Basic *Average *Expert *Challenge Category:Games